Super Smash Bros EX-MAYHEM
by Lord Zero Master
Summary: Join four friends with one thing in common, that they all love video games. How ironic then that a sudden journey takes them to The World of Smash, with various genre's mixed and mashed together. They are not unprepared however as they wield the power of the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat's. Now wielding the power of the Kamen Rider will they be able to help The World of Smash?
1. I'm a Kamen Rider?

**Super Smash Bros. EX-Mayhem**

 **Chapter 1: New Challenger – I'm a Kamen Rider?**

* * *

' _You seem to have a great fate waiting for you…' a whispering voice said as a young man seemingly floated in an endless dark void. He was in his early twenties; he had tan skin, was cleanly shaven, and had bushy black hair with azure colored eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans, silver Nike running shoes, and a white coat-like jacket. He blinked as he tried to move around but couldn't, 'Do no worry yourself traveler, your journey is only just beginning.'_

 _Despite the voice whispering the young man heard him clearly. He continued to blink and forced himself to finally move around but when he finally managed to move from his spot a bright light enveloped him as he quickly shielded his eyes._

The man slowly opened his eyes as he awoke to an odd sight, as well as a painful feeling. He slowly stood up, groaning as he was seemingly sleeping against a wall. He rubbed his back as he soon looked at where he was sitting down, seeing a weird lime-green chunk of hardware and what seemed like a Pink/Clear Cartridge on the ground. He slowly picked them up and examined the cartridge, noticing there was a label on the pink portion; it showed what looked like a mix between Kirby and Sonic with the words, Mighty Action X. He shrugged before pocketing it and keeping the bulkier device in his hand. He then began to look around the room he was currently in. "Is this supposed to be a Church?" He questioned as he walked towards the front, noticing a platform with a strange symbol on it, there were three dark triangles in the shape of a triangle with the center of it being a triangle as well but being the same color as the rest of the platform, "What? No wait this can't be right." He said as he shook his head, "That's the Triforce Symbol."

"How do you know of that symbol?" A voice asked as the man turned around, quickly being met with six needles being held near his Adam's apple. He glanced down recognizing this ninja-like figure, who wore a form-fitting blue bodysuit with black highlights as well as cloth's covering most of her head and face, leaving only a small opening to where he could see her eyes.

"Sheik…?" The man questioned slowly before the needles were placed closer to his throat, raising his hands before backing up a bit due to the sudden movement, "Whoa, whoa, wait!"

"How do you know of my name? And how do you know of that Symbol?" The ninja now known as Sheik questioned, "I can already tell by your clothing that you do not belong here, so who are you?"

"Okay I can explain how but I doubt you would believe me." The man called out as he kept his hands raised only to realize that Sheik was currently looking up, he looked up as well soon noticing he still held the hardware in his hand, "Listen I'm just probably in the wrong place at the wrong time here, can we please talk to each other like civilized people?"

"Fine then, set what you're holding down and sit down." Sheik said as she discarded the needles, soon sitting on the ground as the man slowly did the same. Once he was comfortable Sheik spoke once more, "So how exactly are you so knowledgeable about this place and myself?"

"First my name, I find it a bit rude that I know yours but you don't know mine," The man stated before putting a hand on his chest, "I'm Zane Yorkland, and I do not come from this world you call Hyrule."

"I can stop you right there, the world isn't known as Hyrule," Sheik interrupted, "This is The World of Smash."

"Excuse me?" Zane asked raising an eyebrow before looking to the side and giving a small chuckle. "You're joking right?" He questioned his tone and posture showing that he had an idea of what this World of Smash was like, "Oh man… okay I think I should explain. The world that I come from shows the World of Smash in a different light. It's nothing like history, well… somewhat but not really."

"Okay now you have my curiosity, how exactly does your world know of ours?" Sheik asked as she leaned forward, now wondering what exactly Zane was talking about.

"Okay so there is this form of entertainment called Video Games where I come from, you basically go through them and sometimes they have stories. Their interactive, you use what's called a controller to control the character your playing as in the game world. Thing is, there's video games about you, your world, and other places crossing together," Zane explained to Sheik who seemed to be in deep thought, "I had no idea that these places were actually real, or rather the world you just mentioned."

"I see, so if you know all about me then it must seem pointless that I'm talking to you in this form," Sheik started as she slowly stood up.

"I mean on any other person it would have worked, I'm just a special case though." Zane said as he stood up, "I mean it still is a good disguise Princess, don't get me wrong."

"It is fine." Sheik said crossing her arms, the Triforce appeared on her left knuckle, it emitted a flash of light before Sheik was no longer there, instead her true identity, Princess Zelda stood in her place, "What you are telling me is that you are displaced from your world?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Zane agreed with a nod before remembering something, "Oh jeez!"

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, confused by the newcomers sudden panic.

"What's wrong? I remember what I was doing before I got here that's what's wrong." Zane explained as he began pacing around, "I met with my friends and we were playing some games, and right when one of them was about to win there was this big blinding flash of light. Then I was just floating through darkness, I think someone was saying something about a great fate and a journey or something. After that I woke up here and now I'm trying to figure out if my friends had been sent here too."

"Calm down Zane, there is no need to panic." Zelda said as she stopped Zane by putting her hand on his shoulder, "Including yourself how many others were with you?"

"It was just three others aside from me." Zane explained as he looked back to see Zelda who seemed to have been shocked from the exact numbers, "Something wrong?"

"Yes… you said there was a voice mentioning fate and journey right?" Zelda questioned as the newcomer nodded in agreement. She gave a small sigh and looked off to the side, "I'm so sorry you seem to be burdened with this responsibility. You see there was a prophecy foretold that a group of Four Heroes would come to our world and bring back balance."

"Bring back balance?" Zane questioned, "What exactly happened? Can't the creators of your world do something about that?"

"Unfortunately they are the reason we need balance back, it is because they are not around at the moment." Zelda explained, "There have been many iterations of this world, I was lucky enough to be a part of the second. But something happened during the third, a great imbalance that forced a reboot of our world. It was because of that event that the Master and Crazy Hands were weakened greatly, and I have learned that they have been unable to recover their full strength."

"So you think me and my friends are part of this prophecy then?" Zane asked, but before Zelda could give and answer he gave a small smile, "Where do I get started?"

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked a bit surprised by Zane's sudden change of attitude, "You're sure about this?"

"Of course, I mean it's not every day you get to go on a journey through a world you know mostly about," Zane explained as he walked over to the piece of hardware and examined it a bit more, realizing what it could be. He then placed it near his stomach, a belt strap suddenly forming and holding the belt in place, "Besides, if I'm going to go home I'll need to complete this journey, and I won't be able to do that if I just sit around. Not to mention that if my friends got the same treatment, I need to look for them."

"Very well then, while I'm sure you'll be familiar with several people of this world I can help fill you in on all the specific details." Zelda explained as she walked forward, heading for the exit of the temple, "It is a strong possibility that your friends all landed in major landmarks as you did here."

"That makes sense I guess," Zane said as he followed after the Princess. "So I'm going to just assume that in the World of Smash, we're currently in Hyrule."

"You would be correct on that; we are currently in the epicenter of The Land of Hyrule." Zelda explained, "Where the main town is and where my castle is. Hyrule is one of the many lands on this world with the center of it all being Smash City."

"I'm assuming those who don't belong to a major land usually stay there." Zane guessed as Zelda nodded.

"Yes, though sometimes others stay there for a while due to the many tournaments that take place there. Sometimes there are individuals who reside in lands that are not their own but more than likely you'll find a diverse cast of characters in Smash City."

* * *

In a different dimension with a mottled, purple-and-black sky only one light shined through the darkness. It was the light of a humanoid figure, blue and digital, its arms were crossed as various screens floated around it, showing The World of Smash and the many inhabitants. However one thing caught its eye and that was Zane who was walking alongside Princess Zelda.

"The time has come…" It spoke, its voice very glitch-like as all of its words didn't come out properly. "A test is in order," It then looked over towards the ground, seeing its army slowly growing back to its once glorious size. Various robotic operational buddies known as R.O.B.'s were finishing the work they were doing on a 2D being known as Mr. Game & Watch.

"How is the army coming along, Ancient Minister?" The being spoke as the green cloaked being known as the Ancient Minister floated up to him on a platform.

"It is going well Lord Tabuu, why do you ask?" The Ancient Minister questioned as it soon caught wind of what Tabuu was looking at, "Ah, so it seems a newcomer has entered this world. It must be a gambit by the hands in order to prevent you from ruling."

"Considering how weak they are from our last encounter still, yes it could very well be that." Tabuu stated, "When you have extracted the Shadow Bugs from Game & Watch you will go to Hyrule and draw the newcomer out, then you will destroy him."

"Of course, we've already made our progress." The Ancient Minister replied with a nod before heading back down towards Game & Watch.

* * *

"You're picking up things quite quickly, that's good," Zelda complimented, "You shouldn't have much trouble traversing the land now."

"Thanks," Zane nodded as they neared the castle, however as they neared the entrance small explosions occurred near the entrance of town. The screams of people being heard in the distances as smoke began to rise.

"Oh no, another attack," Zelda said as she viewed the smoke, she turned to Zane only to see him quickly run off towards the smoke, "Zane what are you doing?!"

"Being the hero," Zane called back as he ran through the streets, making his way past any civilians in order to get to the entrance of the Castle Town. Zelda gave a sigh before crossing her arms, transforming into Sheik and following after Zane.

Zane soon made it to the front of the town and stopped as he saw what was before him, "The Subspace Army?" He questioned as two dozen Primid's were scattered, trying to cause as much destruction as they could. Some held beam sabers, other held scope guns, and the rest had boomerangs. Floating near the Primid's were two Armights, slashing at anything in their path as well as a lone Nagagog in its small blue form. However that wasn't it as The Ancient Minister floated from above, surveying the situation.

"So you are the newcomer." The Ancient Minister stated as it looked over Zane, scanning him and trying to see if there was any threat, soon scanning the pocketed Mighty Action X Cartridge and Belt that he was wearing, "Danger, Danger, strange devices of unknown origin detected. Unknown devices contain a great power, Primid's, destroy the newcomer." He said as all the enemies soon turned to see Zane.

"Zane get out of there!" Sheik called out as she was on a nearby roof, "You can't handle these enemies without a weapon."

"Who said I need a weapon?" Zane questioned as he pulled out the only other thing he had on him, the Mighty Action X Cartridge, "I have this after all." He said before noticing the black button, pressing it.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

A title screen appeared behind him with the name of the game displayed, '-Game Start-' being placed in front of Zane. Pink holographic blocks began shooting out before solidifying into brown blocks all over the field, a pink wave pulsating through the area.

"What in the world…" Sheik started as she looked around at the floating blocks as well as the ones on the ground or attached to buildings. She then looked back at Zane who gave a confident smile.

"If there was ever a way to save a world, this is definitely the way I wanted to do it." Zane said as he observed the belt on his waist, seeing two slots, next to the center of the device. He had a feeling the one closest to the center was the first slot and then looked up, "Let's do this!" He yelled, tossing it up into the air with his right hand before catching it to where the clear cartridge portion was facing downwards, "Henshin!"

 **[GASHAT!]**

Suddenly a pink ring of energy popped up, various square screens showing up like a character select. All of them however had a generic black silhouette with a question mark in front of them. One of them shined brightly before revealing an armored face with orange eyes, and pink spiked up hair.

 **[LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!]**

Zane looked around at the character select screen, realizing he really only had one choice and so he picked it, suddenly all of the other screens shot off and disappeared. The character screen rammed into Zane and engulfed him in a pink light.

 **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**

Suddenly Zane gained armor, but not the kind of armor that he and Sheik were expecting. The under-suit was rather bulky giving him a mascot-like quality, with plain white armor covering up his arms, shoulders, and legs. He had a personalized chest plate with multicolored buttons in the shape of a cross on his right side, with the symbols for a hammer and a sword on the left. Lastly the head was large, being the same head from the character select screen. The only other new addition was this holster on the left side of his waist.

Sheik and the Ancient Minister stared at Zane for a full minute, Zane standing still as he took everything in. "Huh? Whoa!" He called out as he quickly ran over to a window to look himself in the mirror, "I'm like one of those mascot characters!" He said as he felt himself. "Kind of like Mario…" He muttered as he began to move around, getting a feel for the mascot armor before the Ancient Minister sent a beam of energy from his eyes at the Nagagog, it taking damage and soon growing into a larger yellow version.

"Destroy him now." The Ancient Minister ordered as the Nagagog made a straight beeline for Zane. Sheik was about to go help when several Scope Primid's began shooting at her, forcing her to dodge.

"Zane pay attention!" Sheik berated as she jumped onto one of the newly generated brown blocks. She was thankful for their presence as she now had area's she could strategically jump to.

Zane quickly jumped out of the way as the Nagagog jumped at him, trying to belly bounce him into a wall. The Nagagog turned around and jumped up, stomping at Zane who simply rolled under him like Sonic would. Zane then did a back flip and bounced on Nagagog's head several times, damaging it before backing off.

"Incredible, it's like he has a combination of powers similar to Mario and Sonic…" Sheik muttered, glancing over quickly at the battle before dodging out of the way of an Armight slashing at her. She jumped onto another block as the two Armights began floating towards her. Quickly thinking she flipped forward, kicking one and flipping off of it. She landed on the block before using the same attack against the second one. She landed once more before pulling out a grenade with a string attatched to it, throwing it between the two Armights an explosion occurring. The two Armight's fell to the ground and dissipated into Shadow Bugs before fading away.

The Nagagog made a strange noise before rubbing its belly, a red aura appearing around it as it grew even larger. Zane gave off a chuckle as he rose up his arms; accidentally bring up the select ring again but this time with only one screen. The screen soon digitized and formed into a white hammer with black highlights, as well as the front end being green. It had two buttons on it, a green button with A on it while the pink button had a B on it. It even had a small pink flare similar to Zane's armored hair.

 **[GASHACON BREAKER!]**

"Alright buddy you want a piece of me? Let's do this in one life," Zane said as he glanced around at his area, getting ready to fight as the Nagagog did as well. However Zane spun on his heel, his back facing the creature now. He soon gave a pose as if he was about to start running which surprised the Nagagog before he actually started running away, the Nagagog chasing after him.

"What are you doing?" Sheik questioned, "You can't just have that thing running around after you."

"Yeah but I'm not in the right spot!" Zane called out as he began hopping on a peculiar set of blocks, there were four blocks floating in the air, each one higher than the next, "In my time playing games the best items are usually in the hard to reach places!" He called out as he swung his weapon at the highest block, revealing a red medal with the silhouette of a man gaining muscles, it suddenly spun around before entering Zane, giving him a red aura. "Yeah that's the stuff!"

The Nagagog tried to reach him but due to its size and weight it could only make small shockwaves on the ground, knocking over its other allies. It soon looked up as Zane was heard yelling; Zane fell down slamming the Gashacon Breaker straight down onto the Nagagog's head. The Nagagog gave out a shriek before it fell over, dissipating into Shadow Bugs.

"Hell yeah, who's the best? I'm the best!" Zane gloated before Sheik jumped down to meet him, "Hey did you see that? Told you I had it under control."

"The fight isn't over yet, keep focus," Sheik said as she turned him around, the two dozen Primids finally grouping up as The Ancient Minister's eyes glowed the remaining Shadow Bugs forming into a Shadyas, it scraping it's blade hands against each other, sparks flying.

"Okay big enemies are no problem, but I wonder if this form can even handle all of these guys." Zane said as he began fiddling around with the belt. He pressed the silver button near the top of the holster only to bring up several blank screens with question marks in front of them, one of them however faded into a view of what looked like Hyrule's main town, "Not what I wanted."

"What are you trying to do?" Sheik questioned as their enemies began to approach them.

"If I'm a Chibi Mascot then maybe I can level up into an actual warrior." Zane suggested before he remembered the pink portion of the belt he was wearing. He grabbed it and tugged on it slightly, the pink portion moving, "There we go. It's time to show you what else I can do," He said to both Sheik and the Ancient Minister.

He spread out his arms before grabbing the Pink Portion and pulling on it, flipping it to his right side, revealing a panel that said Gamer Driver as well as a pink screen that contained the outline of a figure standing in it.

 **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

Suddenly the pink screen shot out of his belt into a holographic interface, Zane ran through it before jumping upwards with a punch and transitioning into a kick.

 **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

Suddenly his body glowed brightly as the mascot armor busted off of him, leaving the head. The head glowed brightly as humanoid arms and legs shot out of it, it turning around to reveal that it was now just a back plate. Zane once again had a normal body, his helmet looking more human with his chest plate being a fit version of what he had before. He wore a pink bodysuit that reached to his forearms and thighs, making it look like he had a short sleeve with shorts on. The pink had black circuit lines going across the sides of his legs and body. The rest of his body was covered in black with green rings around the 'sleeves' of the pink bodysuit as well as his wrists, ankles and a popped up collar to boot. Lastly his shoes were predominantly green, with black sides and pink stripes on the black as well as pink triangles near the ankles.

Zane landed on the ground crouched down before rising up and raising his fist into the air, the words _'Level Up!'_ appearing in front of him. Zane gave a chuckle as he summoned the Gashacon Breaker once more, holding it up as he got into a pose, "Alright, you take some I take some, we should get through them easily that way."

"Sounds like a plan." Sheik stated as she assumed her fighting stance, the two charging forward towards the enemies. As Zane rushed towards his group he swung the hammer at them as he moved in, knocking the Primid's down with one hit each. Zane soon began to jump around, trying to confuse the Primids as he took potshots against them with his hammer.

Sheik meanwhile began simply punching and kicking her way through them, gathering a few up before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared away from the three she had gathered, tossing her grenade at them, an explosion destroying them. She then drew her needles in both hands, tossing them at two Primids and destroying them as well. Zane soon got an idea and tapped the A Button on his weapon.

 **[JA-KIN!]**

The sound effect occurred as the pink flare shot up to reveal a blade, "Oh yeah, I can really get behind this!" He rushed forward, slicing through one Primid before spinning around and clashing blades with a Primid wielding a Beam Saber, though with his added momentum he was able to knock it away. He then spun again, slashing through two more Primid's. "Alright enough playing around," He said as he quickly rushed through the remaining Primid's, cutting through them with ease.

The Shadyas soon moved in, swiping it's blades at Zane and forcing him to dodge and block the attacks. Zane moved in and slashed at it, only for his blade to go through its legs. The Shadyas quickly began performing combination slashes at Zane, knocking him back and causing sparks to fly.

"Okay, this guy has a specific weak spot." Zane muttered as he picked himself up, the Shadyas moved in and swiped its blades again. Zane having figured out a pattern began dodging and parrying the blades, slashing forward with his own towards the pink orb in its chest. The Shadyas reeled back as its core was hit. Zane quickly moved forward, slipping past its attacks and slashing its core again. Zane tapped the B Button on his weapon twice, slashing and causing double the damage to the core, doing this once more and causing even more damage. He then began to jab rapidly at the core before performing one final thrust and knocked the Shadyas backwards.

It gave a slight shrieking roar as Zane dismissed his weapon, "Let's end this with a finisher."

Feeling out the holster on his waist he had an idea on how to do initiate a first course of action was grabbing the Mighty Action X Gashat and taking it out of the Gamer Driver, producing yet another sound effect.

 **[GASHUN!]**

Zane lifted up the cartridge to where his mouth would be and blew on it as if it was an actual video game cartridge. He then inserted it into the top opening on his holster where the silver button was before pressing the silver button as well.

 **[GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!]**

Energy began gathering around Zane's right foot as he got into a jumping stance, soon pressing the button once more, "Here we go!"

 **[MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

Zane jumped forward with a kick, breaking through the blades that the Shadyas put up as a defense. He then hit the core with his foot before flipping and slamming his feet into it several more times, sending it staggering backwards before it exploded due to the amount of energy it was hit with.

 **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**

Zane landed on his knee before getting up and slapping it, doing a spin before raising his fist up in victory. Various grey pictures of the Gashat artwork now circled around him, Mighty Action X gaining color and landing in front of him as the words _'Game Clear'_ popped up next to it.

 **[GAME CLEAR!]**

"Now that's how you do it!" Zane called out before he turned to see Sheik finish off the rest of the Primid's.

"It seems there was an error regarding your strength," The Ancient Minister stated as it addressed Zane who turned to face him. "I will correct that next time."

As it was ready to turn and leave it quickly dodged out of the way of several needles that were shot at it, turning its full attention towards Sheik.

"R.O.B. we know it's you, you're the only one able to use that disguise correctly. Why are you doing this?" Sheik questioned.

"The R.O.B.'s have been your tools for too long. It is time that we show you the potential that you are wasting." The Ancient Minister stated.

"Your declaring war against everyone, even you must understand that you cannot win," Sheik called out trying to reason with the robot.

"We will see about that, the preparations are in place. A storm is coming and you will do best to comply with the changes we will make. Any and all resistance against us will be opposed." The Ancient Minister said before flying off into the sky, taking it out of range of any ranged attacks.

"Damn, what the hell is his problem?" Zane questioned as he slowly walked over to Sheik, raising his arms up, "Well what do you think?"

"I can see now that you are most capable of handling yourself. You could cut the cockiness though, it's not going to get you very far," Sheik complimented yet warned at the same time.

"Oh ye of little faith," Zane said as Sheik turned to head back to the castle, Zane wanting to keep his armor on a bit longer followed after her in it, or tried to. His back was suddenly met with a great explosive force as he fell forward. "What?"

Sheik quickly turned to see what had happened, gasping in surprise at who it was, it was a man wearing a green tunic as well as white pants and a long sleeved shirt, he wore brown arm guards and boots as well as a green elf-hat, "Link, what are you doing?"

"Are you alright?" Link asked as he quickly drew his blade, the Master Sword, walking towards Zane, "Just what were you doing with this dangerous man?"

Both Sheik and Zane had the same response to this, "Excuse me?" Zane quickly scurried to his feet and put his hands in front of him.

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about, I just saved the day!" Zane exclaimed as he raised his arms high up, before lowering his arms and slumping over, "No seriously what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I saw the sketch," Link said as he pulled out a piece of paper that had a sketch of Zane's armor, he then pocketed the sketch. "You're the one who's been going around and attacking several warriors and critically injuring them as a result."

"Link hold on there has to be a mistake," Sheik said as she walked forward only to get met by a stern glare, "Link…"

"I don't think there's any point in talking to him," Zane mentioned to Sheik before turning back to Link, summoning his Gashacon Breaker before transforming it into its sword mode. "Very well you want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

"Zane please we can talk this over, you two don't have to be idiotic and do this," Sheik pleaded, not wanting Zane to get himself or Link seriously injured.

"I don't know what your plan is with this world but I can tell you one thing for sure, I won't let you do as you please!" Link called out as he charged forward.

"I promise this won't hurt too much!" Zane called out as he charged forward as well, hoping that he could just incapacitate Link at the least during this confrontation. The two swung at each other, clashing blades and causing sparks to fly as they tried to overpower each other.

"There has to be some way to stop them," Sheik muttered as she began to think up a plan on how to stop the two from fighting.

Link and Zane kept clashing and circling around each other before breaking away from each other and resuming their fighting stances, with one more yell the two charged towards each other, ready to officially fight.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Pallete Swapped Rider

**Super Smash Bros. EX-Mayhem**

 **Chapter 2: Danger Lurks – The Palette Swapped Rider**

* * *

Despite the Castle Town being freed from the danger that was The Ancient Minister and the Subspace Army there was still one conflict left resolved. It was Zane who had suddenly become the target of the hero Link. Despite both himself and Sheik trying to reason with him he was attacked anyway due to an identity issue.

Zane was not faring well against Link, the large gap in their skill showing. The Shadyas only had instinct and wasn't as intelligent as a human swordsman so Zane was able to easily outclass that. Soon enough Link built up enough momentum to perform a spinning slash, Zane barely having any time to react. He still held up his weapon in defense but was hit multiple times in the chest, sparks flying as he fell back. Z

He held his chest as he heard a slight beeping noise when he was hit, soon looking down and seeing the bar on his chest was half depleted, "Is that my health bar? What happens if it reaches zero?" He asked himself before realizing it couldn't be good if he had a health bar in this form. His attention moved back to Link who had jumped into the air, sending a thrust downwards. Zane quickly rolled out of the way of the attack, getting up and hopping backwards to gain distance.

"Looks like I need to stick to my guns," Zane said tapping the A Button once more.

 **[JA-KON!]**

The blade on his weapon retracted, retreating into the hammer effectively transforming the Gashacon Breaker into its hammer mode. Link charged in once more, Zane doing the same as well. Using his hammers smaller frame and quick flicks of the wrist Zane began deflecting and counter Link's quick sword strikes. Zane tapped the B Button whenever he could, the deflections getting stronger forcing Link into a brief stagger period after each successful deflect.

With one mighty swing he forced Link to block, the force behind the attack doubled as Zane had been enhancing his attacks with button presses. Link attempted to push back but his sword slipped out of his hand, forcing him back as the hammer slammed into the ground.

"Alright, time to knock some sense into you," Zane said casually before jumping forward, pressing the B Button several times before slamming his hammer down at Link. However despite being unarmed it didn't mean he was unable to defend himself. He drew his shield and held it above his head, blocking the strike. Despite the shield not showing any signs of damage the ground partially collapsed underneath Link.

"Such power…" Link grunted as he felt all the momentum die down in the strike, realizing that Zane was simply trying to push through now. Link gave a yell as he pushed against the hammer and pushed forward with his shield, managing to force Zane backwards.

"Damn, here I thought I could knock you out and then talk to you when you wake up," Zane commented as Sheik gave a frustrated sigh.

"That was your plan?" Sheik questioned, "For trying to be the hero you're not doing a very good job at trying to convince Link you are one."

"It's not my fault he wants my head!" Zane called out before looking back at Link who had run back to his sword, this time getting in a stance with both his sword and shield, "Looks like I'll have to switch up tactics…"

* * *

In Smash City everything seemed to be just fine at first glance despite Link's words of someone attacking capable warriors. At least at a first glance, every now and again one could tell there were Wanted Posters that held sketches of Zane's armor, even a few television screens in the city popped the image up with a warning every now and again. Needless to say people were uneasy, most were anyway.

One man however was wondering just what was becoming of this city with the recent attacks, that man was the martial artist Ryu. He wore a recognizable white martial artist gi torn from the sleeves and without an undershirt or shoes either, showing off his muscular appearance. He had on his signature red gloves and headband. In his hand was a bag filled with food, having a destination set in mind already.

"Hopefully I can talk some sense into him," Ryu said as he soon made it to a boxing club, while a few Mii's had set up shop at the club there was only one man who constantly trained there. He opened up the door and to his surprise he saw his friend Little Mac practicing in his pink sweatshirt and sweatpants, practicing rapid hits against one of the sandbags. But that was not the only recognizable person he saw, to his surprise the iconic newcomer Pac-Man was there in all of his round and yellow glory.

"That's right Mac, give it the good old one two!" Pac-Man called out as Little Mac was currently in the zone, not taking in anything aside from beating the sandbag senseless. Pac-Man however did notice Ryu, "Well if it isn't the famous Martial Artist Ryu, what brings you here buddy?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ryu said simply as he found a bench near the sandbag and set down the bag, "I'm here to visit with Mac."

"Great minds think alike then," Pac-Man chimed as he slid around Little Mach who paid little attention to him, "I just got here a couple of minutes ago and saw him training like crazy. Didn't listen to what I was saying so I decided to be the pep talk guy."

"I was bringing him some lunch since I had a feeling he would be too caught up in training to listen," Ryu explained as he opened up the bag to reveal some sandwiches and fruit. There was some water and energy drinks mixed in as well.

"Hoo boy that's a lot, mind if I…" Pac-Man trailed off when he saw an apple, Ryu simple took the apple and handed it off to him. Pac-Man gave a nod and gulped down the apple without a moment of hesitation, "Thanks, so what's he training for? Is he going to compete in one of the bigger tournaments?"

"No, unfortunately not, I was planning on trying to talk some sense into him before he did anything reckless," Ryu explained.

"Why would he do something reckless though?" Pac-Man asked as a loud smack was heard, the sandbag hitting the wall with Mac's glove smoking from the impact. The two turned to their friend who removed his hood, sweating up a storm.

"I'm training to take on that armored douche," Mac said as he walked over to the two, "He's put enough innocent Mii's and newcomers in the hospitals already. I'm usually not one for street fighting but this guy's an exception."

"You saw what he did to them though, what makes you any different?" Ryu protested, "We can't go rushing blindly against this threat."

"Listen Ryu if both you and I fought him at the same time we could definitely take him," Little Mac replied, seeming a bit confident, "With both of our combo potential and our strength we can beat this guy no problem."

"But how can you be so sure, we haven't even fought him ourselves yet!" Ryu called out.

As Ryu and Pac-Man began to try and argue with Mac who was arguing back a figure approached outside of the Boxing Club. He wore a black trench coat with a black shirt, pants, gloves, and boots. He had black sunglasses on and messy dark brown hair. In one hand he held a Gamer Driver and a purple Rider Gashat. He gave a sinister smirk as he held it up, flipping it to where the clear portion faced downwards before clicking the black button on it.

* * *

"I am terribly sorry Lord Tabuu." The Ancient Minister stated as it lowered its head in shame, floating next to his master who was currently replaying the fight.

"It is not your fault; I had no idea that the newcomer possessed such a power." Tabuu stated in a calm matter, "It seems as though you and I will not be enough to take on this new threat."

"Then what do you suggest?" The Ancient Minister questioned as Tabuu brought up various screens around them, each showing a different villain on screen, "Are you not concerned that they will not agree."

"That is why I plan on leading them personally instead of hiding behind that foolish hand," Tabuu stated before the screens disappeared, one staying as it was showing the fight between Link and Zane. "Besides, there has been enough peace and thwarting of their plans to warrant them becoming restless."

"Of course, I will begin to send the message to each of them to meet in the specified location," The Ancient Minister replied.

"Keep it anonymous, and do not tell them of my part in this yet. I wish to surprise the fools by revealing I am still alive," Tabuu stated before the Ancient Minister nodded, floating off to send the message, "Now then... what do we have here?" It questioned as another screen pulled up, while he was curious about Link and Zane's fight the scene he was more curious about something happening in Smash City.

* * *

Ryu was suddenly slammed against the wall, giving a growl before suddenly being forced to catch Little Mac who was punched in the gut and kicked towards him. Ryu set down the unconscious boxer before looking at the current scene. Pac Man was jumping around, throwing various pixilated fruits at the newcomer.

The newcomer wore armor surprisingly similar to Zane's armor; the pink was instead black with purple circuit lines going along the side of the bodysuit. Everything else that was either green or pink on Zane was a different mix of purple's. Any prominent silver was also colored gunmetal grey. Even his helmet was a darker version, the mouth piece being purple instead of black, the eyes being white and narrow with red half-rings underneath them as well as the hair on both his helmet and the back plate being black.

"Let's see how you like this bucko!" Pac-Man called out as he transformed into his flat wedge form, resembling his classic appearance. He soon shot forward to try and ram into the mysterious Kamen Rider. The Rider grabbed both ends of Pac-Man's mouth, stopping him from chomping down on him. Without another word he threw Pac-Man to the side like a Frisbee, the gaming icon slamming into the door to the restroom and forcefully entering it.

The Rider glanced at where he had thrown Pac-Man before looking over at Ryu. Without a single word he began to advance, taking his time to reach the martial artist. However Ryu used this to his advantage.

"I usually don't like using this but…" Ryu trailed off, quickly getting into a position to prepare his signature technique, the Hadoken. However red energy and flames began to gather around his hands. The Rider stopped as soon as he saw this difference and quickly drew out a strange handheld like weapon with a screen that rested on his wrist, one end had two red barrels like a gun and the other had a strange short blade.

Ryu gave out a yell, launching a flaming red Hadoken, the Shakunetsu Hadoken, at the Rider. His opponent quickly raised his strange weapon, with the red barrels pointing forward. The Rider quickly began to shoot rapid fire energy beams at the Shakunetsu Hadoken which constantly pushed against them. After constantly firing for several seconds the two attacks caused a chain reaction that resulted in a small explosion.

Ryu covered his eyes to keep smoke from getting into them before realizing that he gave his opponent cover. Quickly getting into a defensive stance he was surprised to see his opponent had fled.

"Can someone give me the number to the freak who thought I needed to wash my mouth?" Pac-Man asked, giving a belch, tossing a bar of soap out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"I'm not sure… but it was definitely that man on the posters," Ryu said, relaxing after confirming that they had been left alone, "Still, to think he gave us that much trouble."

"Poor Mac," Pac-Man said as he glanced over at the unconscious boxer, he hadn't taken the most damage but that punch to the gut sealed the deal, "Let's get him to the nearest emergency room."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," Zane called out in a hurry as he smashed open one of the remaining brown boxes. A blue medal with a silhouette jumping into the air was seen as it entered him, "Item Get!"

"It won't help you!" Link called out as he rushed for Zane, jabbing at him only for Zane to jump high into the air. Link watched as Zane landed on top of another brown block that was floating in mid-air. To his and Sheik's surprise however Zane had sit down on it, resting his weapon behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Yes, what are you doing Zane?" Sheik parroted the question, if only because she was mildly curious as to what Zane was trying to do.

"You wanted me to try and reason with Link didn't you Sheik?" Zane asked causing Sheik to be taken aback by what he had said. It was mostly because Zane was actually listening to her advice.

"What is there to reason about? Don't tell me you want mercy from me," Link replied as he gripped his sword tightly before pointing it at where Zane was, "Why should I show you mercy when all those fighters you attacked were shown none!"

"And that is where I would like to start," Zane said as he kicked his feet forward every now and again, "Listen I don't know what you're talking about. Also further case in point, if I really didn't show mercy to any of those fighters you allegedly claim I attacked then you'd be down on the ground."

Link stopped at those words, realizing that if Zane really wasn't showing mercy then he would have gone for as many openings as possible. Link had plenty of time to breath during the fight, and while he could chalk that up to Zane looking for openings, he doubted it. Their fight had gone on for long enough to where Zane would have had plenty of chances for openings even if he had to learn them.

"Continuing on, do you really think I'd be talking to you right now? What was the description that was given about him? How did he act? Was he a big talker like me? Did he bust out my super cool hammer sword?"

Link's eyes widened as he realized that Zane was on to something with those questions. Remembering what he heard the Rider that was just like Zane had a wrist mounted weapon that didn't function at all like a hammer. Even then the other Rider was cold and ruthless, not even saying another word in his fights from what the victims could remember. Then he also realized something gravely important, the picture he had was just a sketch, there was no description of color.

"Now then," Zane said as he dismissed the Gashacon Breaker and hopped down from the block, landing in front of Link. He then put the lever back into its resting position before taking out the Mighty Action X Gashat, reverting from his armored form to his normal human body.

 **[GATCHON! GASHUN!]**

"Even turning it off makes noise," Zane groaned a bit, while being an armored warrior based on video games was fun, the constant noises slightly irritated him. However what he did next was surprising, he unbuckled the Gamer Driver, setting both it and the Mighty Action X Gashat on the ground. He then put his hands behind his back and stepped up to Link, "If you still think I'm the one who attacked them, kill me right here, right now."

"Zane what are you saying?" Sheik asked shocked while Link stared at him in surprise. True to Zane's prediction however, Link gave a sigh, holstering his shield and sheathing his blade.

"Your right… about every single thing," Link admitted, "I was so caught up in trying to stop this threat immediately that I didn't think there would be another person wearing the same armor who was a hero."

"I'm just amazed that I have a doppelganger, and slightly envious that he's more popular than me at the moment," Zane replied as he crossed his arms, "Because if he keeps wrecking my image then I'll keep getting people who mistake me for him."

"You are taking this well, I tried to kill you," Link replied while Zane nodded, "Your fine with this?"

"Of course I am, you're a hero too and you were just trying to do your job," Zane said casually, as if the entire fight beforehand did not happen. "Besides I'm more interested in punching this new palette swap in the face because of the damage he is doing to my non-existent reputation."

* * *

Back in Smash City word had gotten out of how Little Mac, Pac-Man, Ryu were attacked by the mysterious assailant. Because of this there were several people who had grouped up and headed to a sparring arena in order to keep up their training. The inside of the arena seemed like a small sports stage similar to ones used in tournaments. In the seat's was the masterful tactician known as Robin, accompanied by his friend Lucina. They had accompanied veteran fighter Roy to Smash City after the rumors of the assailant reached their ears. It also gave them an excuse to go to the city after being stuck in the kingdom for so long.

Roy meanwhile was in the arena, clashing blades with the wielder of the Monado himself, Shulk. Shulk didn't have a big land he liked to call home, instead wandering around which was how he became good friends with Marth and everyone else.

"Let's see your counter now," Roy said, wanting to see what Shulk could do when it came to deflecting attacks. He reared back, gripping his blade with both hands and lunging forward with a downward slash. Shulk however was prepared and had his blade, the Monado, up to his head. He foresaw the attack and just as it hit a blue burst of light appeared, Shulk dodging the attack before spinning around, his Monado opening up and gaining a longer blue energy blade. Roy was hit by the attack and skidded backwards.

"Not bad for a newcomer right?" Shulk said with a smirk as he rested the Monado on his shoulder, Roy giving a nod.

"That's good; however you can't get too cocky. You'll never know when this mysterious fighter will attack," Roy said before a wave of purple energy made its way through the arena. A very digital like noise was heard as well. Robin and Lucina immediately stood up, hearing footsteps coming from the other end of the arena where an entrance was. Shulk and Roy turned to look at who was coming out of the shadows. To their surprise it looked like a mascot, the base armor was very similar to Zane's, however the chest plate and head gave away that it was the rider who had been attacking everyone for no reason.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, gripping his blade tightly as Shulk did the same. Lucina and Robin waited in the stands, not sure as to what this newcomer was going to do.

"Is he the man who's been attacking everyone?" Lucina questioned as the Rider stopped at a certain point, using his left hand to flicking the lever to the other side in order to initiate the Level Up.

 **[GATCHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

 **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!]**

A purple version of the screen shot out from the belt before moving back towards the rider. As it reached him his armor shattered off into purple shards. Underneath the mascot armor stood the culprit who had been terrorizing Smash City. His back was turned but he slowly turned around to face his opponents.

Without another word he raised his arm, his weapon already in its gun mode. He began shooting at Shulk and Roy, who quickly began deflecting and dodging any energy blasts they could. Lucina quickly jumped into the arena and rushed forward since the Riders attention was on Shulk and Roy.

The Rider however noticed Lucina coming towards him and detached the weapon, switching it to what looked like a small blade. With the roar of a chainsaw he shot forward, widely slashing at Lucina with his wrist device. Lucina performed a block but the attack was so powerful it knocked the blade straight out of her hands. He quickly kneed her in the gut before pushing her to the side.

"Lucina!" Shulk called out as he rushed forward, the center of his Monado gaining a blue kanji character before his entire body glowed blue, "Speed!"

The Rider quickly hopped back from the slash, switching back to his weapons gun mode and spinning around, shooting at Shulk, Lucina and Roy when he got them in his sights. However he aimed at the ground sparks flying and smoke forming. Robin had just jumped down to help but was surprised to see that no one was there when the smoke cleared.

"A tactical retreat," Robin questioned as he went over Lucina who was picking herself up, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it'll take more than a cheap shot to take me down," Lucina said as she held her stomach.

"He ran away though? Did my Monado Arts scare him that much?" Shulk questioned.

"No, he probably just wanted to gauge our skills, see if we were worth fighting," Robin explained, "That weapon of his is powerful and useful though."

"If he was fighting in that mascot form though we might have been able to best him," Roy suggested, "After all he had to level up, and he's been in that leveled up form fighting everyone else."

"A sound idea," Robin replied, "We should find a way to contact Marth, tell him the rumors are true."

"We'll all have to be careful from now on though, there's no telling when he could show up," Shulk warned with everyone there nodding in agreement.

* * *

Sheik had begun leading the two back to Hyrule Castle after they had cooled down. Link looked down, still glancing at the sketch he held, before looking back at Zane "But why is it that this looks just like your armor?"

"You forget that even we are prone to doppelgangers, or have you forgotten warriors such as Pit and Dark Pit?" Sheik countered, "I know you wish to find out what's going on and bring whoever did those crimes to justice but Zane is not the one you seek."

"What she said," Zane said as he put his hands his head, having put the Gamer Driver back on. Though he kept the Gashat inside of his pocket for ease of travel, "I'm just your average guy, aside from the Kamen Rider part."

"So that's your hero name? Kamen Rider?" Sheik questioned, the two words seeming more like a title than a name to her.

"Well uh…" Zane began to think on what she was talking about, before remembering that his armor did have a small heads up display, a name being displayed next to the words Kamen Rider on his screen. "I'm Kamen Rider Ex-Aid," He said giving a smile.

"Ex-Aid has a nice ring to it," Sheik commented before stopping and turning to the two heroes. "Let us make haste however and get to Hyrule Castle, there are things we must discuss in private," Sheik stated before walking faster, Zane and Link keeping pace.

* * *

At one of the highest buildings in Smash City a meeting took place, the famous bounty hunter known as Captain Falcon had arrived in his trust Falcon Flyer, keeping it hovering above the roof as he exited. Once he was on the roof he pressed several hidden buttons on his glove, the Falcon Flyer taking off into the skies with auto-pilot.

Falcon looked around before going to the edge, leaning against the safety railing, "You can come out now. I've come alone."

"Perfect," A voice said a cardboard box that was seemingly just tossed on the roof suddenly raised up. Military boots peeking out from underneath before the box was tossed to the side revealing the stealth master himself, Solid Snake. Snake walked over to falcon and leaned against the railing as well, "How have the hunts been going?"

"Nothing too worth my time," Falcon admitted, "I've heard you've got some juicy information though."

"That's correct, you've heard of what's happening right? Smash City is on edge," Snake replied, "And I've contacted you because your one of the most capable fighters I've seen."

"Why thank you and I don't believe I've caught wind of it," Captain Falcon admitted, "Though of course I've been out of town for a while honing my skills."

"There's this armored fellow going around and kicking everyone's ass," Snake put the situation as bluntly as possible, "He just shows up and beats the crap out of them."

"Who are the victims so far?" Falcon asked, his voice drawing slight concern.

"Several Mii's, Olimar, Ness, Little Mac, and Donkey Kong," Snake listed off while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, offering one to Falcon who declined. Falcon declined mostly due to shock however.

"Ness and even Donkey Kong, two long running veterans couldn't beat him?" Captain Falcon questioned, to which Snake just shook his head. "Damn, I didn't think that was possible."

"One's a kid and another is a gorilla," Snake countered, "Yeah their veteran's but one's still in grade school and the other relies mostly on instinct."

"It's why you called me in right?" Falcon asked, "Now you're going to want me to be a part of your little group, right?"

"Yes, we could use you Falcon, you're a great asset," Snake said complimenting his ally, "Especially now."

"Maybe, isn't this just some punk though?" Falcon questioned.

"The armor isn't just for show, I've heard it's got some advanced technology in it," Snake replied, "Either way with this guy showing up and all the villain factions going quiet, I feel we're due for a large storm."

"You're not talking about a…" Captain Falcon couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, Snake simply nodding as a result.

"Yes, a Reboot," Snake said before glancing down at a building they were facing, lost in thought before giving a glare. He let his cigarette fall to the floor before stomping it, "Captain, we've got trouble."

"What?" Captain Falcon questioned before seeing that Snake was looking down, doing the same and grimacing, "So is that the guy?"

"Yeah, that's our perpetrator," Snake said, on the building the two were looking at an armored figure stood on the opposite side, not facing the two. It was the same Rider as before, he was looking at the entire city, taking in the view. However he also had in his hand a lime green Gashat.

* * *

"Alright, this is a private chamber we can use," Zelda said, having transformed back from Sheik in order to the three through the castle no problem. She had led the two to a small meeting room where she would meet with other Royal Members to discuss current affairs. The three seating themselves at a round table, "Now then I believe we all need to explain ourselves."

"Then let our guest go first," Link said, wanting to hear Zane's story with his own to ears.

"Right… so as I mentioned to the Princess I am not from this world, yet I know a lot about this world." Zane started to explain all about video games and the culture surrounding them, surprised that he himself is in a world similar to all of his favorite ones, "As for how I got here I don't know. My three friends and I were meeting on a hot summer's day, we decided we'd just stay inside, catch up and play some video games. As one friend was about to beat us all in a match a bright light erupted as the final hit was started. After that I was floating in a dark void where this mysterious voice talked about a great journey and fate I had. After that I woke up in the temple with the belt and cartridge you see here."

Zane placed the Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X Gashat on the table, allowing the two to take in the designs.

"That character looks a lot like a cross between Sonic and Kirby," Link mentioned as Zelda nodded.

"But it gave him powers similar to Sonic and Mario," Zelda mentioned as Link looked up in surprise, "Not to mention all the blocks."

"I was always a fan for jumping around and hitting things," Zane commented, "Guess whoever's voice that was gave this to me. I wonder if my other friends are around."

"You realize they might be our enemy," Link said as Zane and Zelda simply stared at him, "Listen if you said the four of you got sent here, and you woke up with that belt. What's to say one of them didn't wake up and start attacking everyone?"

"I don't get why they would though," Zane admitted, "Sure we hadn't seen each other in the longest time but they seemed fine when we were hanging out."

"Either way we'll have to be on guard, if someone is wielding the same technology as Zane then they'll be hard to stop," Zelda replied, "While I myself cannot leave Hyrule for an extended time due to my duties you Zane can't stay here forever."

"Yeah, I need to get down to the bottom of this doppelganger crisis." Zane said as he got up, ready to go.

"Wait, it won't be that simple." Link said as he stood up as well, "If you go to Smash City and transform in public you'll be immediately targeted."

"By who, who would target me just because I look like some dude who's beat up a bunch of people?" Zane questioned to which Zelda couldn't help but sigh.

"Their friends, any bounty hunters, and any daring Mii's that may want to get involved to show their skills," Zelda listed off, Zane staring at her as if he had realized that they were right before slumping back down into his seat.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Zane asked as he put his head in his hands, leaning on the table.

"That's where I come in, partially." Link started, "I can always vouch for you, we can even get a letter written by the Princess in order to help verify your innocence, but only our word won't do it alone."

"I see what your planning now Link," Zelda mused as Zane just looked up at the two, Zelda turning her attention back to Zane, "You and Link are to journey to the Mushroom Kingdom and seek the help of Mario and Princess Peach. If you can get Mario to accompany you both and Princess Peach to write a letter similar to mine then with two heroes and Princesses on your side they'll have no choice but to back off."

"You may have to deal with the stray bounty hunter but with this it can assure you to work actively in Smash City," Link explained, "Once word gets out about your heroic deeds then you won't have to worry about being mistaken for a doppelganger."

"Alright we have a plan then, how long is a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Zane asked as he stood up again, ready to go.

"It's about a three hour trip on horseback, considering how late it is getting I would suggest heading out early tomorrow." Zelda suggested, "It would be dangerous to travel once nightfall starts. Both of you can stay here and prep up in the morning."

"True, true," Zane nodded, "Alright we'll do that."

"Good, I'll make arrangements and start working on the letter," Zelda said before heading for the door, "The guards will escort you to your rooms, feel free to wander around if you wish and ask for their help if you get lost."

"Thank you for your hospitality, especially considering that I'm a complete and utter stranger." Zane said with a sheepish smile and a chuckle.

Once Zelda exited the room and made her way down the hall she gave a sigh as she lightly touched her head, "It seems as though things are going to get a lot more difficult in the coming weeks."

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom on top of a toad house sat a young man around Zane's age, he was a bit more built than Zane but still lean, he had tan skin and short auburn hair. He was wearing black slacks and dress shoes, a white long sleeved button up with a black vest and red tie over it. His hands were covered with fitting black gloves, with red tinted glasses finishing off the look. He glanced up at the stars, pushing his glasses up and on top of his head to clearly see the starry night. After stargazing for a while he glanced down at his side, a Gamer Driver and a Blue Colored Gashat visible, with the words Taddle Quest being seen.

"To think I ended up in here… wonder if the others are doing okay," The man pondered to himself before laying down and looking at the stars, "For a house this is surprisingly comfortable on my back," He said not minding the hardness of the roof, before glancing back at the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat. "If that object is the one thing I know it is then this will be interesting."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** So I don't plan on rushing through introductions like Ex-Aid does, after all I don't have any pressure to sell toys. It's why we're seeing Brave debut in the next Chapter instead of this one. Of course I had to show of Genm for obvious reasons. Considering he played a part in why Link attacked Zane last chapter I needed to show a bit off of what he's doing in Smash City. This as a result sets up a lot of possibilities with characters later and now that I know who Genm is I feel comfortable with how I will portray him later.


	3. The Questing Hero Arrives!

**Super Smash Bros. EX:Mayhem**

 **Chapter 3: Journey – The Questing Hero Arrives!**

* * *

"Come on Falcon that can't be all you've got!" Snake called out as he used his arm to bat aside a punch from Captain Falcon. He then sent a punch at the captain's head, Falcon simply lowering his head and moving it towards the punch, the helmet taking the full blow. The two were fighting near the building that the Rider had been spotted at.

"Oh I've got a lot more in store for you Snake!" Captain Falcon called out as he pushed the sneaking master back with his head. He then began to perform quick jabs in order to force Snake backwards. Snake was about to move forward before a green wave of digital energy passed through the area.

 **[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**

Falcon and Snake turned their heads to see the Rider rush onto the scene; however he jumped forward on top of a BMX Bike, the colors being bright pink and green just like Zane's Ex-Aid Armor. He tilted his body as he flew towards the two veterans, turning sideways as dark energy began building up in the tires. Falcon and Snake knew this was trouble and quickly rolled underneath the attack, the Rider being forced to land without a hit before steadying himself.

"Listen Snake you said we were going to draw this guy out, you didn't tell me he had a vehicle on him," Captain Falcon grimaced.

"There were no reports of him having a vehicle," Snake protested, "I didn't lie to you. He just had a hidden feature we didn't know about."

The two were forced to dodge around the Rider who was trying to hit them by ramming the back of his bike into them or by performing wheelies. Despite their best efforts they were hit and forced back.

The Rider reached for his Gashat Holder, taking out a lime green Gashat with Shakariki Sports written on it. He then inserted it into the finisher slot and pressed the button.

 **[GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!]**

Snake quickly reached into two of his pouches, Falcon getting into a fighting stance. The Rider simply glanced up at the two before pressing the button again.

 **[SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

The Rider's visor gave a glowed for a second as both tires began erupting in dark colorful energy. The Rider began cycling towards them on one wheel before hopping forward. He soon began to spin around rapidly as the dark colorful energy turned to purple and black.

"Falcon…" Captain Falcon started as he reeled back, his right fist igniting with flames. Snake saw this and quickly drew out two grenades, pulling the pins out with his mouth. He then tossed them at the approaching rider, an explosion occurring. To Snake's surprise however the Rider passed through unharmed, the spinning attack still going through.

"…Punch!" Captain Falcon yelled out as he punched straight at the Rider who spun towards him. The falcon-shaped attack and the spinning bicycle attack colliding and pushing against each other. Captain Falcon gave out a yell as he tried to push the Rider back only for an explosion to occur, forcing both Captain Falcon and Snake backwards. Though Snake couldn't help but notice that the Rider was also pushed backwards from the explosion as well. But by the time the smoke from the explosion cleared the Rider was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you see my point Falcon?" Snake asked as he got up and dusted himself off, holding out a hand towards his ally who nodded and took the hand.

"Yeah, that guy is definitely dangerous," Falcon said as he was lifted up by Snake, "Alright then I'm willing to help you and your friends out."

"Good, we should get going then," Snake replied.

* * *

The next day the man who had slept on a Toad House had gone to a restaurant in order to get a meal for the day. Having slept through breakfast he made do with lunch, which he was surprised to see Spaghetti on the menu.

"Thanks for your patronage traveler," A Toad called out as the man left.

"No problem, that spaghetti was good," The man said with a wave as he began to look through town. What relieved him was that no one seemed to question his existence, the Toads being used to newcomers and strangers appearing from nowhere. Though he had to wonder where to go next, "Hmm…" He pondered before noticing the castle in the distance, "If I am where I think I am then that would be the best place to go."

As the man walked past the various Toad Houses and Stores he continued to ponder exactly what was going on, he recalled that he was playing a game with his friends before a blinding light occurred. Then he remembered that he was in a black void where destiny and adventure were the topics of discussion. He was confused until he woke up in a tree next to the town he was in. Of course he decided not to draw too much attention to himself, and waited till night to lay on top of a Toad House in order to rest in peace.

However that would soon change as he heard several yells. He turned to another shop to see an odd sight. It appeared to be a rabbit-like creature; it wore a purple bodysuit that covered his upper body with black arm and legs, brown shoes and white gloves. It had big round eyes and a bandanna covering its mouth with red lips and sharp teeth drawn on the front of it. He had a large sack of what could only be assumed to be stolen property. It quickly jumped onto a roof and began to scurry off.

"Someone stop him!" A Toad yelled out as he ran out of his shop, before bending over and panting, unable to keep up.

"Hmm…" The man looked down at his waist, having placed the Gamer Driver that was with him on it. He then walked over to the toad and bent his knee's in order to speak face to face, "Just who was that guy?"

"He's some troublemaker named Nabbit, he thinks cause he's so fast that he can do whatever he wants," Toad called out as the man glanced over at where Nabbit was, he was hoping from roof to roof rapidly but his movements stopped. The man had a feeling Nabbit was trying to shake people off of him by jumping around rapidly before hiding on top of a Toad House away from most Toads sight.

"Well today is your lucky day," The man stated as he stood up straight, putting his hands behind his head. "I'll get those items back for you."

"W-Wait there's no way you can catch him though," The toad called out.

"Nah I'll be fine," The man reassured before pointing at himself, "After all you've got the great Lea Holland helping you out."

The Toad could only watch Lea walk off towards where Nabbit had run off towards. Lea meanwhile dug in his pockets and found the Rider Gashat that he had alongside his Gamer Driver.

"Let's get this party started," Lea said with a bit of a grin, though he was interested on how this would turn out. He held out his arm with the Gashat and pressed the black button on it as he came to a halt.

 **[TADDLE QUEST!]**

Just like with Zane the title screen for Taddle Quest appeared behind Lea with various chests flying out all over the area. At the same time however Nabbit made his move due to the unfamiliar noise. Nabbit jumped forward towards another Toad House only to get hit by a flying chest that landed on said Toad House. The thief fell to the ground with a thud as Lea flipped the Gashat to where it was facing downwards.

"Let's do this," Lea stated before inserted the Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

The same character select screen as Zane's popped up. However a new character was added alongside Ex-Aid Level 1, it was still in the same chibi style however this one had more of a knight's appearance.

 **[LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!]**

Lea looked around at the character select screen, realizing that someone else was using this system he looked at the newly unlocked character cycling around. Once it got to his left side he punched the character window. The character window rammed into Lea and engulfed him in a blue light.

 **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**

Lea stood in the same base armor that Zane had when he assumed the first level. However his face was more shaped like that of a knight's helmet. He had bright yellow eyes and the top of it was colored blue with a short tassel at the top. His chest was different as well, being colored gold as opposed to Zane's blue, the symbols in the circles being that of ice and fire. He also held a thin blue shield as a default armament. Before saying anything the item menu popped up around him, granting him a standard knight's sword.

Nabbit stared at Lea before glaring at him, soon rushing forward and swinging his back forward. As a result he began spinning around rapidly, a purple blur surrounded by a brown blur. Lea pushed forward with his shield, going for an offensive block, the two were sent staggering away from each other.

"So you're pretty strong for being pretty fast, then again it's probably all just your bag." Lea stated as he pointed his blade at Nabbit who slung his sack over his shoulder. He then hopped onto a Toad House before jumping to the next.

Lea began to run after him but realized it was futile. Slowing down as he began to pant, before glancing over to his side, seeing the chest just sitting there.

"There has to be a reason for these," Lea said as he kicked the chest, the top popping up and revealing a yellow coin showing the silhouette of a man running fast. It entered Lea's body involuntarily and he felt the rush. Quickly looking back in Nabbit's direction he jumped and sped forward landing on a Toad House. He then spotted Nabbit making his way towards the exit that lead to a castle in the distance. He then began jumping and speeding across the roof tops, quickly keeping up with Nabbit who began screaming as he was close to being caught. Lea gave out a yell as he got close enough, speeding at Nabbit and slashing. Lea landed on the ground with the sack landing soon after, the sack cut from the top, resulting in items inside to spill out. Nabbit landed face first with a groan, Lea observing the items that were stolen.

Nabbit looked up to see Lea observing the items; however his face soon became horrified as Lea looked directly at him. Nabbit quickly got up and sped off to Lea's surprise.

"And this kids is why you don't steal," Lea stated as he watched Nabbit run off, soon taking out his Gashat causing the chests to disappear.

 **[GASHUN!]**

The armor disappeared off of Lea before walking over to the bag and placing everything back inside of it. Lifting it up and heading back towards the shop with it, he was surprised by how heavy the bag was. He was able to lift it without much trouble but was surprised that Nabbit seemed to be so strong. Though he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

* * *

In a wasteland full of old ruined cities and buildings there was a conglomeration of various villain factions being held in one of the more intact larger buildings. No disposable enemy grunts were inside, however they were all outside wondering what was going on inside. What helped them keep a low profile was that it was the dead of night. Inside were various villains either sitting or standing on makeshift seats. Villains present were Wolf, Samurai Goroh, Dark Samus, Wario, Waluigi, Gray Fox, Porky Minch, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Ridley, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf.

"So why exactly are we here?" Ganondorf questioned, "We all received a letter to meet here, but who sent it?"

"You can cut the charade Ganondorf," Bowser called out as he stood up and pointed at the prince of darkness, "We all know it would have been you."

"Why wouldn't you be the one then Bowser? After all the two of us are some of the more notable villains here," Ganondorf explained, "As I said I was not the one who arranged this, I even have the letter to prove it."

"How do we know that it wasn't Mewtwo?" Waluigi asked as he began to pick at his nose.

"Because you imbecile, I would have contacted everyone using my psychic powers." Mewtwo called out, "Letter's are too old fashioned."

"You are correct on one thing, it was none of you," A robotic voice rung out through the building before the Anicent Minister floated down from one of the holes in the roof, "It was I."

"The Ancient Minister, that dudes still around?" Wario asked.

"R.O.B. you fool, did you really think you could employ me in your schemes once more?" Ganondorf questioned.

"It is not I who wishes your presence, but the one who you have believed is long gone." The Ancient Minister called out, the center of the room beginning to fill with a blue light as Tabuu took form from the light, the newer villains confused as to who this was, but Bowser, Ridley, Porky, Wario, and Ganondorf knew him well.

"T-Tabuu…" Bowser coughed out, having lost his breath at the sight of the Emperor of Subspace, Bowser Jr. being surprised that his father would be afraid of whom he thought was a newcomer.

"I thought we destroyed you," Ganondorf growled out as he narrowed his eyes.

"You thought wrong you fools, the reboot brought back many things, two of those being my world and I along with it," Tabuu called out, before noticing the blank stares, "Ah I see, not all of you are familiar with the concept. This world used to be different; however my intervention forced the world to perform a Reboot in order to save itself from the lasting damage I had caused."

"He's that powerful?" Gray Fox questioned.

"Now that I have your attention I should mention that I have about 60% of my power back at the moment," Tabuu said as he lowered his arms from their crossed state, setting them to his sides, the room began to darken before visibly shaking. What looked like multi-colored abstract butterfly wings briefly flashed behind his back. However he moved his arms back to their crossed position and the room returning to normal. "I could easily destroy you fools in an instant; after all it took over thirty of you to defeat me the last time."

"Fine then," Ganondorf said as Bowser nodded, the two realizing that everyone here was outmatched, "We will comply with your demands."

* * *

"Thanks Mr. Holland," The shopkeeper Toad said as he began to stock the items in the store once more. Lea had been waiting with the Toad just in case Nabbit tried to pull another fast one.

"Please just call me Lea, Mr. Holland is too official," Lea replied, "So does that guy do that often?"

"Yeah, he does, Mario usually stops him but Mario's been busy in other towns in the kingdom so he usually picks one that he isn't at." Toad explained.

"Ah I see," Lea commented, with Mario's name being confirmed he could now guarantee that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom. While he had guessed due to the Toads and the Castle, it was good to have some kind of certainty about where he was, "Well that's a shame, if I wasn't a traveler I'd probably stick around a bit more."

"That's fine, we'll be able to manage," The Toad replied, "Though thanks to you fighting off Nabbit he's probably been scared off for a while."

"Yeah, I doubt he's learned his lesson but I'm just glad I was able to save your livelihood. It sucks being robbed from," Lea put bluntly before turning to head out.

"Wait, don't leave yet, I have to give you something." The Toad called out.

"Its fine, I'd rather not impose," Lea admitted as he gave the Shopkeeper Toad a wave, walking out of the shop and raising his arms up high, stretching as much as he could. He then put them behind his head before giving a small grin, "To think I'm actually a Kamen Rider… man Zane would be so jealous that I'm one and he's not."

* * *

"It looks like you two are ready to head out," Zelda said as she approached Link and Zane who were near the castles entrance. The two both had on small brown backpacks, Zane had also been outfitted with brown leather boots and grieves similar to Link's in order to help protect him a bit more.

"Yep, it's early enough in the day that we can probably make it to a nearby village before nightfall," Zane mentioned, crossing his arms.

"If we don't take many detours we'll be to the Mushroom Kingdom by tomorrow afternoon," Link said to Zane who nodded.

"Good, allow me to give you this," Zelda said giving Zane the letter that she had constructed for him, as well as giving it the official Hyrule Seal. Zane carefully placed it in his backpack before looking at Link.

"You ready to do this Hero?" Zane asked.

"I should be asking you that," Link commented, before turning to leave, "After all this is your journey, I'm simply here to guide you."

"Both of you be careful," Zelda warned as Link turned his head towards Zelda in order to give a nod. Zane simply gave a nod before turning around and giving a simple wave to Zelda, despite being a Princess he felt that she was more of a friend than royalty.

As the two exited out of the front doors Zelda couldn't help but feel another presence in the area. She turned to look only to see no one in the area, giving her a clue as to who it was. "Alright then, what do you want?"

"I wasn't expecting you to play the deceitful one here," A female voice asked as Zelda glanced at her shadow.

"You know exactly why, Zane wouldn't have gone forward if I didn't. And Link does not need to know just yet," Zelda explained, reaffirming her stance on the matter, "Besides Midna, why are you here?"

Zelda had indeed confirmed that the voice speaking to her was none other than the Twilight Princess, Midna. However this confirmation did not budge her from her hiding spot, "Oh you know to check up on how you're doing. Word is that the Mushroom Kingdom has gotten their Rider as well."

"Is that so?" Zelda pondered, "Then Zane will most likely have some backup if that is the case."

"Do you really think that these Riders can really help our situation?" Midna questioned.

"We can only hope, there is a reason that they are here," Zelda responded, "The only thing that worries me is that doppelganger in Smash City."

* * *

Lea had finally had it with today, while it started off well he was forced to face his worst enemy to get to the castle, a large hill. He had first started to walk up it, but was soon forced to crawl before gripping tightly each time he moved his arms, digging his feet into the ground as much as he could. It was definitely a steep hill, and what didn't help was he didn't know there was a side path he could have taken. "Note to self: Please do not climb steep hills every again," Lea gasped out as he finally reached the top, sitting down and catching his breath. However as he looked up he was surprised to see there was a stone path that lead towards the castle, the path lined with various houses and shops. While it wasn't as large as Hyrules Castle Town it worked well for where it was. Lea slid down the hill and onto the start of the stone path.

"This is pretty nice," Lea admitted as he began to walk towards the castle. However he couldn't help but thought he heard whirling noises in the background. He shrugged it off as he continued before the sounds of cannon's were heard in the distance. Soon enough from behind the castle dozens of large bullets shot towards the town and castle itself. They had glaring eyes and white arms with white gloved hands. Lea couldn't help but gasp as he ran for cover, barely dodging the assault as explosions were heard all around, "Bullet Bills?! Oh no..." He had suddenly begun to realize the situation he was in right now.

He soon turned back to where the Bullet Bills came from and saw three of Bowser's signature airships float past the castle; however they stayed right where it was. Lea realized what this meant, that Bowser was getting ready to kidnap Princess Peach again.

"Not on my watch," Lea said as he began to run for the castle, hoping he wasn't too late. As he approached the bridge of the castle he saw what he knew as Koopa's, Hammer Bros. and even a pair of Magikoopa's already at the castle doors. "Hey assholes, how about you get invited first before you start barging the door down!"

Admittedly Lea wasn't one to talk since he was planning on showing up uninvited anyway, but he had to distract them somehow.

"And who are you supposed to be?" A Magikoopa asked as the pair moved to confront Lea.

"Allow my noise maker to tell you," Lea said holding up his Gashat and pressing the button.

 **[TADDLE QUEST!]**

Just like before the title screen for Taddle Quest appeared behind Lea with various chests flying out all around the area.

"Your name is Taddle Quest?" The second Magikoopa asked nearly causing Lea to fall over in disbelief.

"No not that part!" Lea called out before inserting the Gashat into his Gamer Driver, "Henshin!"

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!]**

Lea looked around at the character select screen, looking around for his character icon and spotting it. Once it got to his left side he punched the character window. The character window rammed into Lea and engulfed him in a blue light.

 **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**

"Kamen Rider?" The first Magikoopa asked as Lea stood in his chibi armored form, summoning his sword from his inventory and pointing it at the two.

"Kamen Rider Brave's the name," Lea said having read it from the heads up display in his armor. "Eliminating you guys is part of the game." He said before charging forward. The two Magikoopa's swung their wands around and sent multi-colored/shaped energy towards Lea. Lea used his shield to block the attacks before sending a slash their way, damaging them and forcing them backwards.

The two Magikoopa looked back at the Koopa Trooper's and Hammer Bros., seeing that they were able to break down the door and get inside.

"We will get the princess no matter what," The first Magikoopa said as the two crossed their wands, charging up a spell that shot into the air. The spell exploded in a bright display of colors, with a large object being summoned as a result.

Lea looked up and realized he was in its path and quickly but clumsily ran out of its path. He quickly turned to see what it was and backed up, it was a large piranha plant, though he knew the name of this one for sure. It was humanoid though it had stubby legs and leaf-like arms, despite this it wielded two human sized cages, "Petey Piranha…"

"Go Petey! Destroy the fool while we capture the Princess!" The two Magikoopa's called out at the same time before zooming into the castle with their brooms. Petey Piranha slammed both cages together before roaring as Lea who visibly began to back up.

"Okay, not good, I wasn't expecting a boss fight so early on." Lea grimaced before he noticed the chests that were around him, remembering he had gotten a speed power up last time. He quickly began running to try and find a power up that would allow him to easily beat Petey. He kicked a chest with a red medal showing up, "Looks like a power boost." He said as it entered him, his body glowing red as a result, "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

Petey Piranha roared as it slammed the cage in its right hand at Lea, the Rider using his shield to deflect it with ease. Petey tried again with the other cage, however Lea spun and slashed at it, cutting straight through it.

Lea stared at the broken cage as Petey discarded it, looking at his blade and giving a smirk behind his armor, "There is nothing I can't cut through." He said before charging forward and slicing through the remaining cage, his sword glowing and growing large for a second. Now that he was up close to Petey he swung again, the blade growing larger again as Petey was sent flying overhead towards the back of the castle.

"Oh crap," Lea noticed that the Koopa Troopers, Hammer Bros. and two Magikoopa's were now inside the castle. He quickly began to run towards the entrance only to be sent flying onto his back. The culprit was a cannon ball that had hit right next to him, the impact being strong enough to send him flying. Lea quickly got up to see who it was only to see an odd sight, he had predicted that Bowser or Bowser Jr. would fly down in their Koopa Clown Cars, however it wasn't either of them. It was a custom Koopa Clown Car, the green being replaced with blue. The pilot was none other than the oldest of the Koopalings, Ludwig von Koopa.

"Well, well, we come to capture Princess Peach. Yet here this rubbish defeats Petey Piranha," Ludwig commented with Lea tilting his body to the side, surprised that Ludwig had somewhat of what could be considered a German accent. "Normally I wouldn't even bother leading this kind of movement, but it will give Bowser the confidence boost he needs in order to finally get moving. This is why I can't allow you to interfere."

"Oh? Bowser not up to kidnapping the princess anymore, maybe he's finally realized she's not his type," Lea joked as Ludwig shook his head despite giving a small grin.

"Such a crude joke, yet I can't help but wish it was that way. No he is tired of the constant failure of his army and himself against Mario. However Mario is nowhere near this area at the moment and Bowser is away. So imagine Bowser's surprise and boost of confidence once he finds Princess Peach when he arrives back."

Lea couldn't help but wonder as to why Bowser was away, though with Ludwig being the leader he had no choice but to believe this crazy story. However he wasn't going to get anywhere by just talking and began to approach Ludwig. "Sorry to say but I can't have you taking the princess to another castle. I wouldn't be much of a knight if I didn't help her out."

"So be it, my custom Clown Car will take care of you quickly," Ludwig stated with confidence as he began to approach Lea. Lea was about to swing when he reeled back and used his shield to block Ludwig's sudden attack. Two pipe-like arms shot out of the sides of the clown car, panels opening up to allow them through, at the ends of them were two drills. Lea's shield blocked the first but his attempt at parrying the second was a mistake. As the two weapons clashed the sword gave way to the drill and broke at the base of the hilt. The drill punch went through and rammed into him chest first, sparks flying as he was sent staggering to the ground. Lea gave a groan as he held his chest, the health bar on his chest going down to halfway.

"Damn…" Lea said as he tried to get up but failed, Ludwig simply floating past him. Lea attempted to get up grabbing the broken blade and flinging it at the Koopaling, the blade falling short. "You won't get away with this."

"Too bad we already have," Ludwig mocked as he floated into the castle, screams being heard as a hole in the castle roof was created by an explosion. The two Magikoopa flew out with Koopa Paratroopers floating into carry off a cage containing Princess Peach as well as the Koopa Troopers and Hammer Bros. Ludwig followed shortly after, looking down at where Lea was and giving a confident smirk before heading back to the main airship. The airships began to take off as Lea removed the Gashat from his belt.

 **[GASHUN!]**

Lea dismissed his transformation as he held his chest, still feeling the lingering pain from the drill attack. He gave a bit of a frustrated yell as he watched the airships leave, "To think they're that powerful."

"Hey you, what happened here?!" A voice called out as Lea turned to see who it was; he was surprised to see two people running towards him. He recognized their overalls and color coded shirts and caps, one being red and the other green. The mustaches as well as the M and L symbols gave it away as well.

"You okay?" The taller of the two asked as they stopped near Lea, "Bowser's army is no force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah I'll be fine," Lea said as he began to stretch his arms, "Though I don't like that I wasn't able to stop them."

"Well you don't seem that ready to fight admittedly," The taller one said as he twiddled his fingers.

"Luigi where's your manners? I'm sure he put up a decent fight," The shorter one scolded.

"Sorry Mario, I'm just calling it like I see it…" Luigi said as he looked down at the ground, kicking it slightly.

"Oh no I put up a decent fight; I was able to knock Petey Piranha behind the castle. It was Ludwig that gave me a problem," Lea stated causing both Mario and Luigi to stare at him, "Your just going to have to take my word for it, I'm not transforming again."

"Transform?" Luigi asked.

"Never mind, did they take the princess?" Mario questioned as Lea nodded, Mario immediately rushing past him inside.

"Oh boy," Luigi said with a sigh, before walking towards the entrance, motioning for Lea to follow. "Well we should see what exactly happened."

"I have some information on why this happened so let's see if we can gather notes with whoever was inside," Lea stated as he followed after Luigi, while Ludwig was definitely one of the smarter Koopalings he was prone to the old villain tactic of openly shouting out their grand plans. He looked at his hand, imagining his broken sword as he gripped it tightly. He wasn't one to take defeat well and he knew that he had to pay Ludwig back for easily defeating him.

* * *

In Smash City things were interesting to say the least thanks to the recent Rider attacks. Dr. Mario, had been busy as of late. What didn't help were people who still thought that he and Mario were the same person and kept pestering him about fighting off the Rider.

"I'm his cousin for goodness sake," Dr. Mario muttered as he walked through the halls of his main hospital facility, a clipboard in his hand. "I'm a man of medicine; while I can fight I'm not the best candidate for this." He then proceeded to stop at a door, pressing a few buttons on a keypad lock, an eye scanner activating and scanning the doctor's left eye. A confirmation sound was heard as the doctor opened the door and entered, leading to an elevator. He then closed it and pressed the buttons to send him downward despite being at the ground level of the facility. The elevator seemed to go through about ten basement levels before stopping at the eleventh. Dr. Mario stepped out and opened up another door leading to a fairly standard office room with a window in it. He went over to the window and looked to see a young man in jeans, a black shirt and black shoes lying on a hospital bed in a pretty spacious hospital room. He had near pale skin and very short brown hair.

Dr. Mario then glanced at a desk behind him, a silver briefcase. He then walked over to it and opened it up, revealing a Gamer Driver and a new Rider Gashat, this one being for a game titled: _"_ _Bang Bang Shooting"_. He then looked back towards the window, gripping his hands tightly, "I was hoping the Riders already here would have made it by now but it seems I was hoping for too much. Though considering this young man's vitals are pretty normal he should be waking up soon. I honestly hated this approach but we can't afford another Reboot."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_ Ha ha! Just because Brave showed up didn't mean I was going to show off his Level 2 right away. That will be reserved for next time, not to mention the introduction of the character that will be Snipe. Now just saying, I am trying to make sure these are spaced out from the show itself since as of right now I don't know what direction the show is going in.


	4. A Burning Cold Upgrade!

**Super Smash Bros. EX:Mayhem**

 **Chapter 4: Rescue – A Burning Cold Upgrade!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi had sat down with Lea and Princess Peach's attendant, Toadsworth. Lea had introduced himself formally as a traveler and warrior. Mario was surprised when his brother had mentioned Lea knowing of something they didn't. Lea cleared his throat as he began, "Mario, do you know what Bowser is up to right now?"

"Well isn't it obvious, he captured the Princess didn't he?" Mario asked though Toadsworth shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, the leader of the helm this time was only Ludwig Von Koopa," Toadsworth said as Lea took the stage to speak again.

"Ludwig while being smart was still a bit stupid, he gloated and told me all about his plan," Lea explained, "You see Bowser has grown tired of your constant wins against him. So much so he lost motivation to do anything. Bowser is out of the Mushroom Kingdom at the moment as well, Ludwig wants to use the capture of Princess Peach as a surprise in order to get him motivated."

"Now that you mention it Bowser did go silent a while ago," Mario commented.

Luigi nodded, "It's why the most that we were dealing with was just Nabbit."

"How did you two get here so fast though? A Toad told me that you two were out of town trying to catch Nabbit," Lea questioned.

"Well we were actually on our way back as it had been a while since we had been to the area," Luigi admitted.

"The information the Toad gave you must have been a few days old at best." Mario explained, "Either way we were entering town and saw the airships so we went as fast as we could."

"Well then, do we have any idea on where Bowser has his base located?" Lea asked, "If we can find his main castle then I'm sure we can just barge in and take the Princess back."

"Wouldn't they have great defenses prepared for us?" Luigi asked, a bit jittery at the thought of a full force attack against one of Bowser's castles.

"Well Ludwig did say he knew that you two were out of the area, so I assume he's expecting you two to not show up for a while," Lea explained, "If that's the case then they'll barely have any defenses prepared."

"Then we should get going," Mario said standing up, "If what you say is true then this is our only chance."

"Right," Lea said with a nod, Mario heading towards the entrance of the castle to head outside with Lea and Luigi following after him.

"May the Star Spirits ensure their safety," Toadsworth said quietly as he watched the three heroes leave, though he couldn't help but wonder who Lea was.

* * *

"You know this is not how I wanted to come across our second village today," Zane said as he was currently in his Ex-Aid Level 1 form. He was currently jumping on top of the brown blocks that were formed when he activated his Gashat. He was fighting several Primids who had scope weapons on them, making them hard to get close to. What didn't help was that the higher ground was constantly shot at by the Gamyga, Tiki-like enemies that were heads on thick golden plates.

"It's not my fault that there was an attack alright!" Link called back as he cleaved through several Scope Primids with his blade, sheathing it and blocking more bolts of energy. He then drew a bomb out and swung it at an oncoming crowd of Sword Primids.

"True, true," Zane said as he managed to jump on the head of a Gamyga several times before holding out his Gashacon Breaker and slamming it down on his enemy's head. The impact caused the head and the golden stacked bases underneath it to topple to the ground before exploding. Zane then began to jump to higher ground again in order to deal with the other Gamyga's around the town.

"Either way this isn't good, the Subspace Army wouldn't target a random village," Link called out as he sent out his boomerang to deal with a few Scope Primids before blocking several shots from a Gamyga. "They knew where we were going and planned their attack accordingly."

"Either way we'll beat them good!" Zane called out as he broke open a box, revealing the yellow speed medal. Zane shot towards a Gamyga, slamming its head with his hammer to bounce off of it. He used his speed to pinball around several Gamyga's that were close to each other and after a good amount of bouncing around he landed, the enemies all falling apart before exploding.

"Those medal power ups are certainly helpful," Link said as he bashed a Primid away with his shield before spinning around and slashing through several trying to perform a sneak attack. He did have to wonder if anyone would be able to use these medals since they were just lying around in these breakable boxes.

"Yeah," Zane said as he ran up to Link. "I've got to say when we're not fighting each other we can get some good work done."

"We've still got a few smaller ones left though," Link said as he got ready, Zane moving his arms around as he got ready to fight. The remaining Shadow Bugs from the destroyed army formed into a two Shadyas that accompanied the remaining Primids.

"Right, heading to the next level in that case," Zane said as he threw his Gashacon Breaker up into the air. He grabbed the pink lever on the Gamer Driver and flipped it, initiating the Level Up, the pink screen shooting out from his driver with him running through it.

 **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

 **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

Zane jumped into the air with a punch before kicking forward as the armor shot off of him, his level two body forming immediately as he landed next to Link on one knee. He then rose and held his hand up in the air, catching the Gashacon Breaker and pressing the A Button.

 **[JA KIN!]**

The weapon assumed its sword mode as he and Link got into fighting stances, "Hey Link how about a little competition," Zane said as Link glanced at him, surprised by Zane's lack of urgency in the situation. "Whoever beats down the most Primid's wins, but those Shadyas count for double."

"Alright then, you're on." Link said as he turned his attention back to the small amount of enemies that were left. The two then charged forward in order to finish off their enemies.

* * *

The young man who had been in Dr. Mario's care had finally began to wake up. The good Doctor had noticed that he was close to waking up so he had freed up his schedule to sit near the man as he woke up. The young man gave a groan as he opened his eyes, noticing the white ceiling before immediately shooting up into a sitting position. He held his head though as the sudden rush from waking up wasn't helping at the moment.

"Why do I feel like I have an extreme headache?" The man groaned as Dr. Mario sighed, getting up and helping set the man back down in a resting position. "Thanks."

"You know you really shouldn't be waking up all of a sudden. Traveling to different worlds is no easy task." Dr. Mario said as the man turned his head to listen to him, his eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"Mario? No wait, Dr. Mario?" The man questioned as Dr. Mario nodded, "What the hell did I get myself into?"

"A very life changing event if I do say so myself," Dr. Mario commented as he put his arms behind his back, "You see I'll cut to the chase, I need your help. Though if you could please give me your name first."

"Sorry about that, I'm Jack Winter." Jack introduced, "So why do you need my help again?"

"I hate to answer your question with another question but I must. What was the last thing you remember doing?" Dr. Mario questioned, "Any and all details will help."

"Well, I was with some friends and we were playing a bunch of video games…" Jack trailed off when he remembered what had happened. One of his friends was about to beat them all in a match when the final move they did caused a bright flash of light. Next thing he knew he was just unconscious for all of that time. He quickly shot up again, holding his head slightly but it wasn't as bad as before, "My friends, we were all playing a game. Then suddenly as the winner was about to be decided a bright light flashed and now I wake up here."

"Alright, alright, to be straight to the point… you and your friends were somehow brought into this world at that point in time. Where the rest of them are I have no clue but I can only assume why you were brought here," Dr. Mario explained.

"The fact that we were playing a game is the reason we just were brought into a new world?" Jack questioned, "Wait, where am I supposed to be?"

"Well you see, we are in the World of Smash where all walks of life come together," Dr. Mario explained, "However this world has been through several iterations, the last one had a disastrous end which resulted in a Reboot. This Reboot is why you all were brought here I can assume, as while the world is prosperous there are a few loose ends still hanging. A supposed prophecy mentioned four warriors would come to this world, I assume that means you and your three friends."

"How can you be so sure though?" Jack asked, a bit skeptical on this whole prophecy concept.

"Well how else do you explain showing up to a different world?" Dr. Mario countered, "Visitors from another world don't just show up when they feel like it. Specific conditions need to be met; in this case it seems your friends are destined to complete this prophecy."

"Yeah well I call bullshit, I don't have time for this," Jack spat out as he slowly got up from his bed, "Tell me how I can get home."

"The only way would be Master and Crazy Hand," Dr. Mario explained, narrowing his eyes slightly, "However there's a problem and it's why the prophecy exists in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked his full attention on Dr. Mario after realizing that it wouldn't be as simple as a portal back to his world. "Exactly how is there a problem?"

"The Subspace Emissary, an event only certain people know about," Dr. Mario replied, "The previous iteration of this world became a victim to Subspace. The casualties were Master Hand and Crazy Hand. While the being behind it all, Tabuu, was defeated the damage lingered from his attempt to drag this world into Subspace."

"So that's why there was a reboot," Jack lingered before realizing something, putting together what the doctor had said. "Wait, there was a Reboot yet Master Hand and Crazy Hand were not brought back by it?"

"They were however it didn't fully heal them, as such they are currently weakened and are unable to act accordingly," Dr. Mario stated as he pulled out a clipboard, casually looking through some information as he continued. "Luckily they've found some help with a few beings so everything is still running. However the prophecy states that the four heroes will bring back balance. In order to do so then I assume you and your friends were here to help the Hands get back to business."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Jack asked, "I'm just a normal person, sure I'm studying in physical therapy but how is that supposed to help?"

"You are a video game player are you not?" Dr. Mario asked as he motioned for Jack to follow him, soon heading back upstairs to the office area he had been in, Jack being confused by this hospital like location. However his eyes caught a different target than the good doctor, it was the open briefcase with the Gamer Driver and the Bang Bang Shooting Rider Gashat. Moving over quickly to it he picked the two devices up and began inspecting them.

"What's this weirdly colored console and cartridge doing in this day and age?" Jack asked as he looked at the title, "Bang Bang Shooting? Sounds like a really bad first person shooter."

"So I see studying in the medical field hasn't dulled your inner gamer," Dr. Mario mused as he walked over to Jack. "Place the Gamer Driver on your waist."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked as he set it down, Dr. Mario taking it again and placing it on Jack's waist, the belt form. Jack moved back ever so slightly as he was surprised that it wasn't a console but a belt. "Okay a belt? How is this related to my current situation?"

"You ask a lot of questions boy," Dr. Mario sighed shaking his head, "Follow me, we'll be heading to a training area, you have much to learn about what you'll be doing here."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Mario?" Luigi said as he and his brother walked through the castle, the hard floors surrounded by lava on the very edges, the lava edges being wide and deep enough for someone to fall and melt into. "He was just trying to help."

"Sorry but we couldn't trust him with this mission," Mario explained, "I can tell he wants to help but he'll only get hurt or worse if he was unable to defeat even Ludwig."

"But he beat Petey Piranha, isn't that enough?" Luigi asked. "Weren't you on his side earlier?"

"When we checked the back of the castle before we left Petey wasn't there anymore," Mario replied, "He sounded so sure but that could have been his way of trying to win his way over to go on this rescue mission."

"Oh come on he has the heart, he can surely help us out," Luigi said as they entered a smaller room, one that lead immediately to the throne room. "Jeez there's no one here aside from the Koopa Troopers guarding outside."

"I can at least say his guess was correct, and yes he has heart but I can't stand to see him get hurt. If he couldn't defeat Ludwig then he's no help and more lives will be in danger if we fail and are defeated." Mario explained, clearly he was thinking a little too hard but Luigi could understand where he was coming from.

"Fine then, let's save the Princess and get back to Lea before someone spots him outside," Luigi replied, "Hopefully the hiding spot was successful."

Mario nodded before he and his brother reached the doors that led to the throne room, the two kicked the door open and saw a room that had Koopa Troopers lined alongside the carpet that lead to the throne. On it was Ludwig with his custom Koopa Clown Car on his left while the cage holding Princess Peach was on his right. The Princess was currently knelt down and facing the back, slumped against the cage as though she was unconscious.

"Princess," Mario called out as Ludwig gave a laugh, Mario gave a glare. "Ludwig we know your plan, let her go, this will do nothing but bring destruction upon the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Say's you; don't you want Bowser as your king? Once he's motivated again the army will be back on track on returning to its former glory." Ludwig went into his shell and shot forward with the Koopa Troopers doing the same, the entire floor became a sea of colliding Koopa shells, Mario and Luigi jumped forward, the two hopping on the shells to avoid getting hit. Mario gave a large leap and managed to just barely get to the throne, which was elevated enough to where he wouldn't have any problems.

Luigi tried to leap but was unable to make it, barely dodging out of the way of several shells before bouncing around in circles, "Mario you've got this bro!"

Mario nodded and put his hands on the cage to try and open it, "Princess, it's me Mario, you'll be safe now." He said as Princess Peach began to shift, as if she heard his voice and began to wake up. Mario gave a smile only for the Princess to suddenly turn around, shocking Mario. Instead of Princess Peach's face it was a Magikoopa's.

"Mario you are such a sucker!" The Magikoopa called out as he reverted back to his normal clothes, the cage transforming into his broomstick. Mario was blasted back by a burst of magic and expected to be pummeled by Koopa Shells. To his surprise he landed on the ground without anything hitting him. He quickly got up and saw Morton and the other Koopa Troopers all around him, a Magikoopa having caught Luigi, using magic to bind him in place.

"You can't hurt me, otherwise I'll hurt your brother," Ludwig said as the Magikoopa that had trapped Luigi flew back to the other one, the two floating a few feet in front of the throne as Ludwig called his Clown Car to him. "Surrender Mario and allow my plan to come to fruition."

"Never," Mario growled out as he got ready to fight, only for the Magikoopa to wave its wand, gathering magical energy. Mario realized that they could hurt Luigi at any time, he sighed, realizing it was pointless. "This can't be the end."

"Oh but it is," Ludwig called out only for everyone to hear footsteps. Everyone in the room turned, with the exception of Luigi, towards the door.

"See this is why I insisted that I come along, now I have to do the heroic rescue," Lea said as he stepped into the throne room, spinning his Rider Gashat on his right index finger. "Not that I mind of course."

"You again…" Ludwig said before laughing as he got into his Clown Car, "Try anything funny and the green plumber gets toasted by my Magikoopa's."

"You're the only one that's going to get toasted," Lea said as he pressed the button on his Gashat.

 **[TADDLE QUEST!]**

Just like that the title screen appeared behind him once more as chests materialized and flew out, scattering themselves across the room. As this happened several Koopa's were knocked out due to the chests flying in random patterns. However the most overlooked change was a broken stone pillar right in front of the throne, it held a rusted over sword embedded in it with various vines and moss all over the pillar to signify age. Despite no one noticing it immediately Lea's eyes were drawn to it briefly, figuring out a game plan in his head.

"Henshin," Lea said calmly as he turned his gaze back to everyone else in the room. He flipped the Gashat to where the cartridge portion was facing down and placed it in the slot on his belt.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!]**

Lea looked around at the character select screen, looking around for his character icon noticing there was now another player unlocked; it looked like a rider with a tactical helmet and a yellow bang as if the armor had hair. He put off questioning it and looked at where his icon was. Once it got to his left side he punched the character window. The character window rammed into Lea and engulfed him in a blue light.

 **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**

Lea stood in his armored state and tilted his body in Mario's direction, "I appreciate your concern for me but I can handle myself. Though I'm glad you did make me stay outside, now I'm able to figure out the true capabilities of this armor."

"Do you really think that you can beat all of us? No upgrade will help you in that department," Ludwig called out.

"No an upgrade in this form would only help me break even. Leveling up to Level Two on the other hand…" Lea trailed off as he discarded his shield before using his left hand to flick the lever halfway, leading it towards his right hand which finished pulling the lever to Lea's right side.

 **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

A blue holographic screen shot out from the opening on his belt; he saw the outline of a human shaped figure in it similar to his style of armor. He then allowed the holographic screen to hit him, a sudden spell circle of blue energy appearing above him as he floated into it. Mario and Ludwig were surprised at his sudden disappearance.

Lea floated through a blue vortex with various doors that lead to different unspecified areas. However his back was facing a double door, he moved his arms and legs close to him before spreading them out, the armor breaking off as a result revealing his face to be a back ornament just like Zane's with his full human sized body now facing the door.

 **[TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**

Suddenly to everyone's surprise a partially built stone wall was summoned where Lea was originally. A brown double door appeared before they were slammed open, Lea floating out of a white void before landing on the ground, the stone wall and door disappearing.

His helmet was of course a more streamlined and fit version of his head from level one. Predominantly his body was black having a sharp and thick blue colored pattern on it similar to circuitry on his stomach and upper thighs. Aside from that he has white arms, being cut off by the black bodysuit acting as a short sleeved shirt, the sleeves being lined with lime green where they ended. The black bodysuit was still cut off at the same point that Ex-Aid's was on the thighs, the cut being signified by white lining. His breastplate is the same shape as Ex-Aid's, having a white popped up collar and carrying over the yellow background along with the fire and ice symbols from his level one form. The shin and knee armor were the same with Lea having predominantly white shoes with black and blue accents. He held two pointed shoulder pieces akin to a knight, blue gloves, and his shield from his level one form acting as a small gauntlet shield.

"It is time that we proceed to the ass kicking," Lea said as he raised his hands into the air before casually walking forward. A few Koopa Troopers jumped at him, Lea smacking two away before spinning around, performing a roundhouse kick against one, this forced it back in its shell and it landed on the ground. Lea then kicked it forward, the shell hitting and knocking out a Trooper before it bounced to another, and another.

"That's it, Magikoopa's destroy Luigi!" Ludwig called out as he used his Clown Car to float out of the danger on the ground. The Magikoopa's clashed their wands together and began charging up a spell. Mario grabbed Luigi and began to run however a homing fire spell was being cast.

Lea noticed this and ran forward, using the chaos and the Magikoopa's concentration to his advantage. Mario continued to run towards a pillar to hide behind, though while carrying Luigi it was easier said than done. Just as they were about to launch the homing spell and just as Mario got behind a pillar a slashing sound was heard. Mario turned to see what had happened and gasped, dropping Luigi. Ludwig was also surprised at this turn of events, his mouth opened wide from shock.

Lea was behind the Magikoopa's, holding the rusted sword in his hand. He had just finished slashing through the two of them in order to cancel out the spell. The Magikoopa's let out a gasp before they exploded into colorful shapes. This also freed Luigi who was now busy moving around after his body had been so stiff. The rusted sword crackling with energy before it cracked, the rust breaking off and revealing a new sword.

It was silver with blue accents as well as some black; it had a clear slot on the back of the hilt for a Gashat. The front of the hilt was reserved for two buttons, an orange A Button and a blue B Button. The sword had a silver blade but it was also decorated with orange flames that extended the blade even further, these were solid acting more like a blade than a fire sword.

 **[GASHACON SWORD!]**

"A Legendary Sword…" Mario questioned as he saw the pillar that housed the sword disappear in a white light.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself," Lea said as he began appraising the sword, "Now then Ludwig, it's time I give you the ass-kicking you deserve." He said as he looked up at Ludwig Von Koopa who still gave a smug grin at the Rider.

"So say's you, however fancy sword or not you will still fall to my custom Koopa Clown Car," Ludwig said as he floated down to fight against Lea, several Koopa Troopers that remained soon lined up beside him.

"Mario, Luigi… take care of the rest and see if the Princess is anywhere else in this castle. This guy's mine," Lea said as he charged forward, slashing at any Koopa that got near him, flames bursting out as he landed a hit.

"You got it, good luck!" Mario called out with a thumbs up, showing credit where credit was due. "Come on Luigi!"

"Right, leave it to us!" Luigi nodded after finishing a few stretches, the two heading for a ladder that lead to the upper levels.

Lea continued to tear through the Koopa Troopers that were attacking him. Despite being overwhelming in numbers his increased combat ability gave him the edge. Eventually it was just down to him and Ludwig who was showing some clear signs that he was frustrated.

Ludwig moved forward, this time boxing glove arms coming out of the clown car, the two began to clash fist against sword. Lea however managed to force Ludwig back with the Koopaling quickly shooting a cannon ball at Lea who spun out of its path.

"You can't beat me, I've got short range and long range covered," Ludwig boasted as he withdrew the boxing arms and initiated his vehicles drill arm mode. "These drills will tear through your puny little sword."

"I think you just need to chill," Lea stated as he tapped the A Button on his sword's hilt, ice covering it as the blade flipped over, transforming his sword from a fire elemental weapon to an ice elemental weapon. Lea then tossed his Gashacon Sword up slightly, catching it with a reverse grip.

 **[KO CHIN!]**

"So you've got a little ice, its useless!" Ludwig yelled out as he closed in, the two exchanging blows with each other. Lea went in for quick strikes, despite the power of the drills he was still able to keep up for the most part.

"Yeah, I think I get what I can do now," Lea said tapping the B Button three times before spinning around and getting into a clash with Ludwig.

"Hah, you fool! It's time to blow you awa-What?!" Ludwig was in the middle of gloating when he realized to his horror that the drills were slowing down. Ice began to spread out of the grooves with Lea's Gashacon Sword doing most of the freezing. The drills were completely frozen over before the ice began traveling down to the arms. "Not today!" Ludwig called out as he detached the arms and moved back.

Ludwig then began to charge up a cannon shot as Lea tapped the B Button five times, his blade being completely encased in ice. He then bent his knees ever so slightly and moved his left hand to the side, stabbing the ground with his sword. The ice shot off of the sword and onto the ground, a trail shooting towards Ludwig. Ludwig was about to fire but the ice was too fast for him, quickly freezing up the front of his Clown Car that contained the cannon, he tried to break free but was too late, the cannon freezing over. The resulting pull broke the cannon off from the Clown Car, causing it to smoke as it had taken too much damage.

"No, this isn't the end! I will destroy you!" Ludwig yelled out in anger as the ice broke apart, leaving a clear path for both fighters to use. Suddenly exhaust pipes and wheels shot into view on the Clown Car, an engine began to rev as Ludwig gave a glare.

 **[KA CHIN!]**

"I'll be the one to end this fight," Lea said as he switched his Gashacon Sword back into its fire mode. With a swift motion he took out the Taddle Quest Gashat from his Gamer Driver.

 **[GASHUN!]**

Lea glanced at the Kimewaza Slot on the left side of his waist before remembering the Gashacon Sword had a slot as well. He then inserted the Taddle Quest Gashat into it.

 **[GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!]**

Lea held his blade in both hands as the sword's blade was pointed to behind him. His eyes flashed as his sword was engulfed in orange and blue flames. Ludwig gave a yell and charged forward, going full speed ahead. However in order to try and catch Lea off guard he jumped into the air in order to avoid whatever ground attack he would have.

 **[TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!]**

Lea then swung his sword around, doing a spin as well, an arc of flames shooting forward and hitting the Koopa Clown Car. Ludwig gave a gasp as the resulting finishing move caused the Clown Car to subsequently explode, launching Ludwig through the ceiling and roof of the castle.

"That's what you get you little brat," Lea said with a scoff, the images of the grey artwork and the game cleared Migthy Action X circling around him. Taddle Quest was filled in with color before Game Clear was also stamped on it.

 **[GAME CLEAR!]**

"Huh, looks like someone's playing along with me," Lea said as he noticed Mighty Action X before they disappeared. However he realized Mario and Luigi were still gone and ran towards the ladder that would take him to the next floor. After climbing up for a while he got to the top and found Mario and Luigi near the edge. "I defeated Ludwig, what happened?"

"We found the Princess but she was carried off by Bowser and Bowser Jr." Luigi said before pointing at the sky, several Airships flying off into the distance.

"What? I thought they were supposed away, that's what Ludwig said," Lea questioned, wondering what exactly was going on.

"He didn't deny that he was gone but mentioned that he's got a new plan now," Mario replied, "I'm not sure what that is but I don't like it, especially with the additions to his army."

"What additions are we talking about?" Lea asked.

"He now has access to the supposed to be gone, Subspace Army," Mario explained, "They should have been done for once Mr. Game & Watch was on our side and when Tabuu was defeated."

"That… that is not good," Lea replied, "Well then we have our mission, we go off in the direction they went, save Princess Peach, and figure out what the hell is going on."

Mario nodded before looking at the fleeing airships, "That's really all we can do right now."

* * *

"Looks like you cleared the simulations with little problem," Dr. Mario stated as he viewed a television screen that was over a more high tech hospital bed. He was currently writing down some notes on his clipboard as Jack slowly sat up, taking off something on his head that looked similar to a VR Headset, except it was connected to the bed. He then set it off to the side and hopped off the bed, taking out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from a slot that it was inserted into.

"What can I say, I'm good at aiming." Jack said with a bit of confidence, clearly boosted by the fact that he had little trouble adapting to the armor he was going to be using now.

"Now don't get too cocky, after all simulations are different than real life," Dr. Mario explained before gesturing for Jack to come after him, "I'll provide you with a place to stay and a cover story should anyone ask. You are my current assistant and whenever you want you can tag along with me to assist me in my Doctor duties."

"Interesting, while we're at it can I get a white coat like yours then?" Jack asked as Dr. Mario looked at him, "If I'm your intern I might as well try and look the part."

"Fine then," Dr. Mario said with a sigh, shaking his head before continuing, "Anyway there is something I'd like for you to deal with while I'm here." He said as the two arrived back in the office area, Dr. Mario going to a computer and typing in a few commands. He then began to show video footage of the mysterious Rider attacking the various citizens of Smash City.

"What the hell? I thought the guys who use the Gamer Driver are supposed to be good." Jack questioned as he watched the video footage, surprised at how adept and skilled this Rider seemed to be.

"That's because he isn't, he broke in and stole valuable equipment from me, which included a couple of Rider Gashat's and a Gamer Driver," Dr. Mario explained as he showed the Rider using Shakariki Sports against Captain Falcon and Solid Snake. "I can give you a name however, his name is Kamen Rider Genm, or at least that was the designation of the armor. It's using a modified prototype of the Mighty Action X Gashat."

"Let me guess, the user of the real Mighty Action X Gashat is out there, and this guy is dragging his name through the mud," Jack asked as Dr. Mario nodded, "And if he wants to be a hero this Genm is making it difficult. So you want me to hunt him down, bring him in and get the equipment back right?"

"That would be correct, just don't underestimate him. With two Gashat's that he can use and his proficiency in combat he won't be a pushover." Dr. Mario replied, "I've had two Gamer Drivers delivered already to Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom, I had gotten word that two people like you showed up there. They won't be making it here for a while though which is why I need your help on this."

"Fine then I'll hold the line and hopefully finish off this Genm before they get here," Jack said with a nod as he crossed his arms, "If they are my friends then I want to make sure they don't have any trouble when they get here."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_ Yep, Snipe technically has debuted off screen during this episode. Of course though I didn't feel like showing the training as it would have been rather boring to go through. But yes I decided to take something from the Virtual Operations side-series that Ex-Aid did which is the VR Training. Don't worry we'll be getting more of a Snipe focus these next couple of episodes and our possible first meeting between two of our heroes on Ex-Aid and Brave's side of things.


End file.
